deal deall!
by vvvdarkangelvvv
Summary: what si ryoma mag kakaroon na ng gf? RYOSAKU sorry po 1st time ko lang


Di po sa akin ang prince of tennis

Di po sa akin ang prince of tennis

Sorry po kung taglish and Japanese

* * *

Isang araw nag uussap ang mga pupil sa seigaku sa kanilang classroom at isa dun ang grupo ni horio kasama nya sina tomo ,katsuo and kachiro katabi nila si ryomaat dahil malakas ang boses ni Horio ay na iirita si Ryoma dahil sa dinami dami ng mag pag uusapan ay ang tungkol sa LOVE pa!

Horio: Lhat yan ay alam ko dahil may 2 years expiries

Katsuo: Ang galling mo naman Horio!

Kachiro: Oo nga ang galing mo!

Tomo:Sana maka hanap din ako ng ganyang lalake

Ryoma : anong maganda dun? Parang yung lang e!

Horio: Di mo alam Kung anong maganda dun? Sa bagay di mo malalaman kasi torpe ka kung di naman ay bakla ka! whAAAAA

Ryoma : di ako torpe at lalong di ako bakla!!

Horio: owsssss baka malaman ko nalang na may gusto ka sa akin

Ryoma; sinabi ng di ako _**bakla!!**_

Horio: at dahil torpe ka nga ay na totorpe kang sabihin sa akin! sa bagay sa cute kong ito di malayong mabaliw sa akin ang mga babae at bakla!!

Ryoma:Sinabi ng di ako bakla at lalong lalo na na di ako torpe! Kaya kong patunayan yan!

Horio: Sige patunayan mong di ka bakla at torpe kailangan may mapasagot kang babae at dapat may girlfriend kana

Ryoma: pag di ko ginawa?

Horio:pag kakalat ko sa buong school na _**baklush ka! Whaaaaa!**_

Ryoma: kainis naman **! DEAL**

Horio: deal! Sabi mo ha!

Tomo: what!! Si RYOMA MY LOVE magkakaroon na ng girlfriend?!

Katsuo and Kachiro:what!! XD

Ryoma: shet naman!!

Horio:panindigan mo yan!!

**After a few hours**

Horio: hoy! Ryoma gawin mo na yung deal ilang oras nalang next day na!

Ryoma: oo na!

_**RING!!**_

Teacher: ok class dismiss mag recess muna tayo

Ryoma P.O.V

_Inner self _outer self

_Ayan gawin mo na ang pinagagawa ni Horio_

Oo na pero sinong babae?

_I di si ryuzaki sakuno_

Tange echizen sakuno

_Oo na oo na!!_

Sa rooftop nalang tayo mag recess!!

**Pumanik si ryoma sa rooftop at**

Sakuno: um.. Ryoma anong ginagawa mo dito?

Ryoma: Edi kakain ano pa ba!

Sakuno: ok

Ryoma: mada mada dane

Sakuno: :(

Ryoma: ryu..errr Sakuno!

Sakuno:ano yung ryoma?

Ryoma:pwede bang……

Sakuno:pwede bang ano?

Ryoma:pwede bang sabay tayong kumaiin kapag recess na?

Sakuno:pwede ok lang naman

**After a few minutes**

Ryoma: sakuno!

Sakuno: ano yun Ryoma?

Ryoma:pwede bang sabay tayong…..

Sakuno:aano?

RYoma:pwede bang sabay tayong umuwi ng bahay?

Sakuno: pero dib a may tennis practice ka pa?

Ryoma:oo pero di ba pupunta ka para mag cheer sa akin este para sa seigaku pala!!

Sakuno:okey blush

Ryoma: sige mauna na ako

**Ryoma P.O.V**

_Inner self _outer self

_Oi bat di mo sinabi ang tunay nating pakay?_

Mamaya na wala pa akong plano!

**Sakuno P.O.V**

bat kaya ganun satin si ryoma?

_Ewan ko!_

**SA tennis practice**

Momo:oi echizen nanjan ang gf mo!

Eiji:meow! Si bunsoy may gf na!

Ryoma:di ko pa sya gf di pa ngaun!

Eiji&momo: anong di pa ngaun?

Ryoma: mada mada dane!smile

**Pag ka tapos ng practice**

Ryoma:sakuno tara na!

Sakuno: ok

**Sa ka bilang banda**

Momo:oi senpai-eiji tignan mo si echizen yung pala ang ibig sabihin ng _**di pa ngaun!**_

Eiji: oo nga meow!

**Kina ryoma and sakuno**

Ryoma…smile

SAkuno:…..blush

**Nakarating na sila sa house ni sakuno**

Sakuno:salamat ryoma

Ryoma:sakuno pwede bang maging girlfriend kita?

Sakuno: um …. Ryoma!

RYoma :ok lang kahit di mo ako sagutin ng oo

Sakuno:ok lang maging gf mo ryoma

Lumapit si sakuno at hinalikan si ryoma sa pisngi

Skuno: sige hangga bukas nalang bye

Ryoma YES! Sige bye gud nyt!

**Kinabukasan**

Horio: oi ryoma asan na ang girlfriend mo?

Ryoma: mamaya nalang recess papakita ko sa inyong apat sa rooftop

Horio:pano pag lalake?

**Ring!!**

Recess na at sa rooftop

Horio&tomo:asan na sya ryoma?

Katsuo&kachiro:oo nga ryoma!

Ryoma :malapit na syang dumating!

Nag bumukas ang pinto

Sakuno:sorry at ngaun lang ako!

Ryoma:ok lang

Horio tomo katsuo ang kachiro:sakuno o.o

Ryoma:sya nga pala si ryuzaki sakuno ang aking pinakamamahal na _**GIRLFRIEND!**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**The end**_

_**Sa na po na gustuhan nyo !!**_

_**sorry kung may Japanese at maling spelling**_


End file.
